


Supernatural One Shot: Season 5

by Always7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always7/pseuds/Always7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three Winchesters. Allison (Ally) Winchester is the middle child and Dean insists on keeping her in the dark about the seriousness of the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural One Shot: Season 5

**Author's Note:**

> AU.   
> Unfortunately I don't own these characters .. but if I did.... the things I could do ;)  
> Some background on my OC:   
> Fortunately for me, I'm not a hunter like my brothers, Dean and Sam. Dad raised me and my two brothers all by himself after a demon killed our mother on my 2nd birthday. After that it was hunting, cheap motels, constant traveling, and an absent father the majority of the time. I might sound bitter, but it was a crappy childhood. I floated from one school to the next. It's a wonder Sam, my younger brother, and I graduated high school at all. Even more shocking, we both decided to go to college.   
> When I told Dad I was going to college, he didn't seem to care. He asked where I was going and when I told him Purdue University to become a veterinarian he actually smiled. He made me promise to continue using the name I had been using since high school, Allison Cormac, and to never tell anyone what my family actually does. He didn't need to tell me that - it's not something I tend to brag about. His only other question was cost. Luckily, I was a pretty good student and had a free ride for my first four years. He had patted me on the shoulder and told me to take care of myself and then went on a hunting trip.   
> Not surprisingly, Dean didn't take it nearly as well. He practically raised Sam and I and I think he felt like I was deserting him. I still remember Sam and Dean dropping me off. Sam was so jealous, I just kept reminding him to do well in school and he only had a few more years. Dean looked around glaring as if demons might be everywhere. I hugged him tight, told him thank you for everything and not to be a stranger. I swear he had tears in his eyes but he claims it was the wind. Everyone stared at them as they drove off – well, the Impala is kind of loud, not to mention gorgeous.   
> Sam told me that neither Dad nor Dean were that calm and collected when it was his turn to go. Dad threw a fit and basically told Sam to get out and guilt tripped him into not going into the family business. Dean moped for days. Doesn't surprise me at all, they are incredibly close. Dean has literally died for Sam, and gladly. Sam was attending Stamford University in hopes of becoming a lawyer but that was before his girlfriend, Jessica, died in November 2005. Oddly enough, she died the same way our mother did - abdomen slashed, burning on the ceiling, on the same day. Poor Sam. I think he feels cursed. I know I do - my birthday is never a cause of celebration but a day of mourning. For the last 5 years, Sam and Dean have been traveling together, on and off, hunting demons and for answers, and doing their best to keep me out of the loop.

April 5, 2010

After an incredibly long day at the clinic all I could think of is a nice not shower and bed. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.  
I checked the mail before going in the house. Some bills and a small brown package. Of course I'm weary of packages but this said it was from Sam and it did resemble his writing.   
I went in the house, flipping on lights and checking to make sure my demon traps were still intact before going in the kitchen and opening the package.   
I shook it first, just like I've always done with any type of present and I could feel something sliding back and forth. I opened it up and dumped the contents in my hand.   
I looked down and frowned, "What is this doing here?" I mumbled.  
I kept fingering the little object as I reached for my phone and called Sam.  
"Hey, everything okay?" He answered.  
I smiled, "Everything's fine, you two?"  
"Yup. What's up?"  
"I got your package. Sam, why did you send this to me?"  
He coughed and spluttered, "uhhh yeah that's good. Glad to hear it. Sounds like you really love your job."  
I frowned again, "umm okay. I'm guessing Dean doesn't know although how you got it off of him is a shocker to me."  
Sam laughed, "Yeah yeah I hear you. Well I'll talk to you soon." I could hear Dean mumbling in the background, "Dean says hey and stay out of trouble."  
"Hey back. You'll eventually tell me what's going on right Sam?"  
"Of course." He replied as he hung up.   
I sighed as I put my phone down. I looked down at the little object again, "Well I have always liked you." I muttered as I slipped the chain around my head. 

April 20, 2010

I had just finishing seeing my 3rd case of the day when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I glanced at the display, Dean #3 it read. I raised my eyebrows, it's unusual to hear from them twice in a month unless something is really wrong.   
"What's wrong?" I answer.  
Dean laughed, "Nothing," he paused, "Well nothing new."  
I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.  
"We're in the neighborhood, can we swing by?"  
"Yeah of course! I'm at work." I gave them the address and we hung up the phone. I had one more patient to see before lunch so I went and grabbed them. It probably wasn't the best appointment ever. I was rushing and trying to be understanding but bringing the dog to the vet because she hadn't pooped in two days is not a good reason. I told the receptionist I was taking a early, and probably extended, lunch as I ran out the door.   
Both of my boys were leaning against the trunk of the impala. Dean looked almost exactly the same, although a bit more stressed. Sam looked the same except with longer hair, I swear it gets longer every time I see him, and sadder.   
I ran over and reached Sam first. I gave him an enormous hug and as we pulled away I tugged on his hair, "How long are you aiming for?"  
He smiled and pulled my hand away, "Stop, it's not that long."  
I rolled my eyes, reached out for Dean, but stopped as I noticed he was staring wide eyed at my chest. "Um, Dean, not to be weird or anything, but you do remember I'm your sister right?" I awkwardly laughed and looked at Sam. He started to laugh until he looked down and his eyes got all big.   
"What? Do I have poop on me again?" I looked down, jeans, t-shirt, lab coat, name badge, necklace. Nope, no poop.   
I looked back up, "What?" I demanded.   
Dean grabbed the necklace, "Where'd the hell you get that?"  
I grabbed his hand to keep him from ripping it off my neck, "Let go!"   
Sam reached out and put his hand on mine, "Dean, I sent it to her."  
He glared up at Sam, "Why? I threw it away for a reason."   
"What? Why would you do that?" I exclaimed. Dean has had this necklace since he was 12 years old. I don't remember a time when he was alive that he wasn't wearing it.   
He turned his glare towards me, "I have my reasons." He yanked on the amulet but with mine and Sam's hand covering his, he didn't go far.  
"Hey stop that." I tugged back. "Whatever your reasons for not wanting it shouldn't matter since its on my neck in case you haven't noticed."  
"It's not yours." He tugged again.  
"Dean, be reasonable. You didn't want it but I didn't think Bobby would want it thrown away. I sent it to Ally knowing you'd hardly ever see it."   
"Yes because you never visit. This little family reunion has been fun but if we are just going to stand around tugging on my necklace all day I would prefer to go back inside." I commented.   
"Fine, give me the necklace." He tried to tug again.  
"So you can throw it away? I don't think so." I tightened my grip on his hand and brought my other hand up to grab the chain. "Is it dangerous?"  
"No. Useless." Dean replied.  
I felt Sam's hand get weaker on mine. I glared even harder at Dean, "This necklace was a Christmas gift from your baby brother. It is anything but useless. How dare you that you even tried to throw it away. In case you don't recall, Dean," I felt like I had steam coming out of my ears I was so mad, "we never had normal Christmas presents and this was one of the few you ever got. Do you remember what I got that year? I'm pretty sure I got a box of tampons because none of you three idiots understood how a girls body works. You should have cherished this necklace for the rest of your life. But since you clearly don't want to do that I will. It's better than a box of tampons." Dean's hand had loosen considerably during my rant, in fact, he looked a little shocked. I jerked the amulet out of his hand and tucked it in my shirt. "Now, can we hug like normal people and then go to lunch? I'm really hungry."  
I could hear Sam holding his breath behind me. Dean blinked a couple times and took a deep breath, "Who has good pie?"


End file.
